Cheats
To use cheats, you must configure your game to allow cheats: After opening up the game launcher, before you click Play Mount&Blade, go to Configure. From there, go to the Game tab and check the box next to Enable Cheats. However it must be noted that playing with Cheats Enabled will stop you from receiving STEAM achievements (Mount & Blade: Warband). If cheats are used you may disable them again at any time to re-enable Steam achievements since they only disable Achievements for the sessions they are used. It is an extremely useful tool for modders as it helps to "speed" gameplay time so features normally restricted to late game can be accessed far sooner. A word of warning though, when using the experience cheat to level yourself up (to some ridiculous level like 1000+), the merchant's misson will be next to impossible to complete. When rescuing his brother from the bandit hideout, you will be faced with hundreds upon hundreds of looters. Battle Cheats *Ctrl+H Fills up your health completely. *Ctrl+Shift+H refills your horse's health. *Ctrl+F4 delivers a critical amount of blunt damage to a random enemy (doesn't hurt horses). *Ctrl+Alt+F4 / Ctrl+Shift+F4 delivers a critical amount of blunt damage to all characters on the enemies side. Keep in mind that Alt+4 usually shut the game down since it is the hotkey for "close". *Ctrl+F6 delivers a critical amount of blunt damage to a random character on your side. *Ctrl+Alt+F6 / Ctrl+Shift+F6 delivers a critical amount of blunt damage to all characters on your side. *Ctrl+F5 causes the AI to take the control of the player character. You can only command yourself with the party command keys and you will cheer at the end of the battle, just like the NPCs. *Ctrl+F3 delivers a critical amount of blunt damage to the player character. *Ctrl+F9 toggles slow motion. *Ctrl+F11 freezes time. Non-Battle Cheats *Ctrl+X gives you 1000 experience points while on the character screen, 100 experience points to the selected soldier when on the party screen, and 1000 denars when on the inventory screen. (disabled for trial version) *Ctrl+W gives you 10 points in each of the six Weapon Proficiencies when you're on character screen. Note that this does not actually increase the proficiency by 10--it simply allots 10 points in that category. *Ctrl+Left Click teleports the party to the cursor (when on the map screen). *Ctrl+T lets you see all parties and tracks on the map screen. *Ctrl+L gives you 10,000 experience while on the character screen Cheatmenu *Pressing Ctrl+~ (tilde, next to the number row) opens the console. Entering "cheatmenu" will activate the cheatmenu, which allows for a wide variety of debug cheats (for those whose where tilde doesn’t work press ctrl+¬ escape) . *To deactivate the cheatmenu, bring the console back up and enter "nocheatmenu". *In Warband, alternative way to bring up cheatmenu, since that tilde key doesn't work on every computer, is to go to "mount and blade warband\modules\native" and open "menus" -txt. There, look for mno_tutorial_cheat 1 31 2 1 0, and change the last value from 0 to 1. Save the "menus" on your desktop, change the name of the original menus into "back up" or something as easily recognizable. Now move the new menu into your native dictionary. For this to work, you also need to start a new game. When creating the new character, you get the option "CHEAT!" when choosing the town as your first destination. Choose "CHEAT!". Enjoy! Import/Export Exploitation The following cheats are done by exploiting the character import/export feature. *Edit your character stats (Note: this is disabled in trial versions): #Go to your character page and click on statistics #Click export character #Minimize the game screen #Go to your documents #Find the file Mount&Blade Warband Characters (or 'Characters' in the file Mount&Blade Warband) #Open the file labelled the name of your character #Change what you want e.g. delete the money you have and type in a bigger sum #Save and exit it #Go back to the game #Go back to the statistics page and click Import Character #You're done! *Cheating with books: #Ensure you have excess money #Go to your character page and click on statistics #Click export character #Import it into newly created character - you will find out that your stats, level and cash was transferred from imported character #Find a book merchant and buy all readable books #Read them all (this might take a while) #Export the character, and repeat! External links An Unofficial Cheat MOD Category:Cheats